Anatomisch korrekt
by yoho
Summary: Hermine winkte Harry zu sich: Sag mir, was das hier ist?“ - Harry ging zum Herd und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Backblech. Stutenkerle“, sagte er. - Schau doch mal genauer hin!“ - Nun ja“, sagte er. Sie sind ... ehm ... anatomisch korrekt.“


Title: Anatomisch korrekt

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: Hermine winkte Harry zu sich: „Sag mir, was das hier ist?" - Harry ging zum Herd und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Backblech. „Stutenkerle", sagte er. - „Schau doch mal genauer hin", schlug Hermine vor. Sie trat zur Seite und Harry betrachtete die beiden Teigfiguren auf dem Backblech. Dann prustete er los. „Nun ja", sagte er. „Sie sind ... ehm ... anatomisch korrekt. Oder wie nennt man das?"

Authors Note: Hermine und Harry sind in meinen Geschichten nach einem kurzen Intermezzo als freischaffende Auroren dem Ruf nach Hogwarts gefolgt und teilen sich dort die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung.

In ‚Anatomisch korrekt' kommen zwei Kinder vor. Sie sind beide Kriegswaisen. Harry und Hermine haben sie, eher zögerlich und nicht ganz freiwillig, bei sich aufgenommen. Mehr dazu findet ihr in meinen Geschichten ‚Kinderkram' und ‚Waisen'.

Diese Geschichte ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an alle, die mich hier durch das Jahr begleitet und mich mit Hits und Reviews unterstützt haben. Danke!!!

Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Weihnachten und auf Wiedersehen im neuen Jahr.

Disclaimer: Janek, Sara und der Plot gehören mir. Das Hogwarts-Universum mit alle seinen herrlichen Figuren JKR.

* * *

_"Glück ist zuerst und vor allen Dingen das stille, frohe, sichere Gefühl der Schuldlosigkeit."_

_Henrik Ibsen_

**Anatomisch korrekt**

„Harrrry!"

Hermines Stimmlage besagte: _‚Sofort antreten!'_ und _‚Unangenehme Fragen nicht ausgeschlossen_.'

Er beeilte sich in die Küche zu kommen. Hermine stand vor dem Herd, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und betrachtete etwas, das auf der Herdoberfläche lag. Im Näherkommen sah Harry, dass es sich um ein Backblech handelte.

Er blieb vorsichtshalber in der Tür stehen. „Ja Hermine, was ist denn?", fragte er.

„Hast du heute Nachmittag mit den Kindern gebacken?"

„Jaaa", sagte Harry mit gedehnter Stimme. Ihm fiel überhaupt nichts ein, was er dabei falsch gemacht haben könnte. Andererseits, _‚mit den Kindern gebacken'_ war vielleicht auch nicht ganz korrekt ausgedrückt. In Wirklichkeit hatte er seit langem mal wieder in einem Quidditch-Magazin gelesen, während Sara und Janek am Küchentisch mit Backformen und Teigrolle beschäftigt gewesen waren. Harrys Anteil hatte darin bestanden, beim Ansetzen des Hefeteiges zu helfen. Ansonsten waren die beiden prima alleine klar gekommen.

Hermine winkte ihn zu sich: „Sag mir, was das hier ist?"

Er ging zum Herd und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Backblech. „Stutenkerle", sagte er. Ist ein alter Brauch der Muggel ..." Er verstummte. „Aber das muss ich dir ja wohl nicht erklären, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Die Tradition der Stutenkerle ist mir wohl bekannt. Aber schau doch mal genauer hin."

Sie trat zur Seite und Harry betrachtete die beiden Teigfiguren auf dem Backblech. Dann prustete er los. „Nun ja", sagte er. „Sie sind ... ehm ... anatomisch korrekt. Oder wie nennt man das?"

„Sehr korrekt", bestätigte Hermine. „Was glaubst du, würde Molly sagen, wenn sie die sieht?"

„Nun nach sieben Kindern dürften ihr die Spezifika der männlichen und weiblichen Anatomie durchaus bekannt sein."

Jetzt musste Hermine ebenfalls lachen. „Wollen wir ihnen das durchgehen lassen?"

Harry überlegte kurz. Dann ging er an die Treppe, die nach oben führte. „Sara, Janek, kommt ihr bitte mal!"

Die beiden erschienen kurz darauf in der Küche und als sie Harry mit dem Backblech in der Hand dort stehen sahen, begannen sie zu giggeln.

Hermine warf ihnen einen Blick zu, der das Gegiggel auf der Stelle verstummen ließ.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie und wies auf die beiden Teigfiguren.

„Ein Stutenkerl", sagte Sara. „Und eine Stutenfrau", ergänzte Janek.

„War es nötig, ihre ... ehmm ... Geschlechtsmerkmale so deutlich zu machen?"

„Warum nicht?" fragte Sara. „Oder ist irgendwas falsch? Na ja, die Brüste sind vielleicht zu klein geraten, aber der Teig war etwas dünn ..."

„Und bei dem Kerl zwischen den Beinen ... Meinst du, es ist zu groß?", fragte Janek mit wahrer Unschuldsmiene.

Hermine gluckste vor sich hin und als Harry merkte, dass sie zu keiner Antwort fähig war, sprang er ein:

„Ich finde ja, ihr hättet es bei Hose und Pfeife belassen können. Und die Stutenfrau wäre auch an einem Rock und Zöpfen erkennbar gewesen. Außerdem, seit wann gibt es überhaupt Stutenfrauen?"

„Das war meine Idee" sagte Sara. „Ich finds unfair, wenn's nur Stutenkerle gibt. Das ist Diskrimilierung."

„Diskriminierung", verbesserte sie Hermine.

Dann wies sie auf die beiden Figuren. „Was machen wir jetzt mit denen?"

„Letztes Jahr haben wir meinen Stutenkerl auf den Kaminsims gestellt", half Janek ihr aus. Dann nahm er die beiden Teiggebilde und platzierte sie zwischen Familienfotos und Muscheln vom Seeufer.

Er sah Hermine an: „Dürfen wir wieder gehen? Wir waren gerade was Spannendes am Lesen."

„Haut schon ab", knurrte Harry. Sie hörten, wie die beiden auf der Treppe nach oben redeten und dann in hemmungsloses Gekicher ausbrachen.

Hermine und Harry betrachteten das Teigfiguren-Paar auf dem Kaminsims. Schließlich sagte Hermine: „Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie Ron sie entdeckt."

Harry kicherte: „Oder deine Mutter."

„McGonagall", sagte Hermine und konnte jetzt auch nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Gibt es eigentlich einen ‚Seh-mich-auf-jeden-Fall-Zauber'?", fragte Harry.

Jetzt war es endgültig um die beiden geschehen.

Im ersten Stock lehnten sich Sara und Janek über das Treppengeländer und lauschten nach unten. Von dort war nur noch schallendes Gelächter zu hören.

„Blöd", sagte Sara. „Sie haben sich gar nicht geärgert."

„Und dabei haben wir uns so viel Mühe gegeben", bemerkte Janek.

„Findest du auch, dass die Erwachsenen manchmal komisch sind?", fragte Sara.

„Ohhh, ja", sagte Janek.

Dann öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. „Kommst du? Sonst schaffen wir die Geschichte nicht bis zum Abendessen und es ist gerade so spannend."

Als Harry und Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatten, standen sie mitten im Zimmer und schielten zu dem Stutenkerl mit seiner Stutenfrau hinüber.

„Wollen wir überprüfen, ob die Figuren wirklich anatomisch korrekt sind?", fragte Harry.

Hermine sah in lange an. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss.

„Du bist frivol", sagte sie. „Aber ich mag das." Dann zog sie ihn am Ärmel in Richtung Schlafzimmer.


End file.
